The Promise of a Starlord
by Greensword101
Summary: During Infinity War, Gamora makes Peter Quill promise to kill her in the event that Thanos captures her. Peter thinks about what they've been through and offers a vow of his own. Minor AU scene. No spoilers.


**Author's Note:** This a little AU to the scene between Peter and Gamora. I really wanted it to play out a little differently in Infinity War (which was awesome, to those who haven't seen it yet, in my opinion). Hope you enjoy it.

 **MCU**

"Swear that if Thanos comes for me, you'll kill me," Gamora looked intensely into Peter's eyes, "Swear on your mother."

And there it was. The insurance she was depending on to get him to promise to…to kill her. Peter suddenly felt like he was nine years old again, looking at his dying mother with her hand outstretched –

 _Peter…take my hand…_

And all he wanted to do was bolt out of the room and never look back, pretend that he wasn't going to lose his mother and be a coward…

Peter felt his throat tighten. He could remember the first time he tried getting close to Gamora, becoming friendlier with her only to be attacked. Gamora informing him that she was aware of his "Pelvic Sorcery."

Rocket _still_ hadn't let him live it down.

The Ravagers were not the best family to grow up around. Yondu was not the best father, but he was still better than Ego ever could have been.

 _A flash of pride twinkling on his face when Peter got his first kill_.

If there was one thing they had impressed on him, though, it was to be a gentleman to whoever you courted.

 _Listen, boy, 'cause I ain't saying this twice. You meet someone and you wanna hammer 'em, don't treat 'em like a toy. 'Cause they ain't toys you just throw away. I don' care if you wanna do it with a guy or a girl, just don' be a prick about it._

And Peter had kept true to one of Yondu's few pieces of genuine, parental advice. Each woman he shared his bed with, he treated them like a princess. Some of the romances ended bad, some of them with both parties parting on decent terms. And some of them gave him scars that he rather not talk about.

Gamora was supposed to be someone he could connect to, even if it was brief. Because he loved the fire within her, how she seemed to move through dangerous situations with that determination in her eyes. So much fire. And she was the first one to reject him.

That made Peter feel like she was different, that she wasn't going to play his way. And that if they couldn't connect like he had hoped, then maybe they would at least be friends.

Or best friends.

Or maybe even more…just like he could it now.

And now Gamora was trying to wheedle a promise to kill her just so her psycho Adoption-By-Kidnapping Father wouldn't get to her. Peter didn't want to lose her fire. He didn't want to lose _her_. But she was making it sound like it was the only way possible. How could she refuse when she invoked his mother in the promise?

Simple: He couldn't.

"Alright," Peter nodded slowly. Tears hot in his eyes, threatening to spill, he felt like he should say something more. So he did. He cupped his hand under Gamora's chin, "And I'm going to promise you something else, alright? You can't say no to it.

"Until we see Thanos, I promise to protect you, Gamora, with my life. I promise to protect you with everything I've got."

Gamora smiled sadly, "I know you will."

"And when we get through this,"

Peter paused, blinking a few times so his eyes weren't so hot. It was definitely the dry air making his eyes feel watery, that was it. He continued,

"When we get through this and we put him into the ground, maybe we relax for a while. Go to some tropical planet. Just the two of us."

"I'd like that," Gamora nodded.

And then, she leaned forward.

Peter had expected their first kiss together to be happier, maybe after a great mission. He always envisioned her to be the one to instigate it, because he couldn't imagine her wanting the kiss if he was the one who instigated it.

But for now, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted the moment to last forever, because he didn't want Gamora to leave his side. Not now, not ever.

He was Gamora's and she was his, and together, they would stand strong through this.

Peter would make sure of it.

 **MCU**

 **Author's Note:** As I was writing Peter's POV, I thought back to the girl he slept with in the first movie and how he forgot her name but still didn't throw her out in the next scene. I checked TV Tropes for more info to see what I could get out of his character. I decided that even if he would forget the names or piss them off, Peter would at least try to be decent with them.


End file.
